The present application relates to computing, and more specifically to software, User Interfaces (UIs), methods, and accompanying systems for facilitating optimizing the use of a particular computing session of a software application.
Systems and methods involving use of computing sessions are employed in various demanding applications, including enterprise, software development, banking, social media, and other applications. Such applications often demand efficient and productive use of a given computing session that is used, e.g., by a browser client, to interact with a cloud-based application or other web application.
Systems and methods for optimizing use of computing resources associated with a given computing session can be particularly important in enterprise applications, which often demand use of computing resources that are external to a given enterprise application. As such, enterprise applications often rely heavily upon integration with other web-based functionality, e.g., web services, Application Programming Interfaces (APIs), and so on, to interact with and leverage or use other computing resources, e.g., backend enterprise databases, and so on.
In particular, certain enterprise applications and associated functionality may benefit from use of data and functionality afforded by one or more web applications that are external to the enterprise application. However, such external web applications may demand that a user log into the application, e.g., by providing login credentials, thereby activating a secure session between the web application and the client, e.g., computer and browser used to log into the web application.
Conventionally, mechanisms for enabling another application, e.g., an enterprise application, to access, modify, or otherwise leverage data and/or functionality provided via such a secure session are lacking.